1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a header connector, and particularly to a header connector with an improved terminals arrangement for meeting the electrical performance requirement.
2. Description of Related Art
Almost every computer is equipped with a header connector, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,924 which issued to Patrick D. Bakke et al. on Nov. 10, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,004 which issued to Francis M. Heiney et al. on Jun. 4, 1991 for engaging with a cable end connector or other connectors which connects with a hard disk drive to establish an electrical connection between the hard disk drive and a printed circuit board on which the header connector is mounted. A conventional header connector comprises an elongate insulative housing having two longitudinal walls and two lateral walls, and a plurality of pin-type terminals retained in the housing. Each terminal includes a mating portion for electrically engaging with a corresponding terminal of a complementary cable end connector, and a tail portion for electrical connection with a printed circuit board. However, the terminals arranged in the connector are usually configured into through hole with tail portions inserted into the through hole of the printed circuit board and arranged with same space with each other, which do not provide a solution for specified signal requirement for the next generation of the electronic transmission, particularly for a transmission requirement with a higher speed.
Hence, a header connector with an improved terminals arrangement is required to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.